Tomatoes
by 857478647
Summary: “We’ve been sharing an apartment for this long and you haven’t figured that out yet? Geez, you really are a moron.” SasuNaru.


**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic. It's inspired by the random deviations I've seen going around deviantArt about Sasuke having an obsession with tomatoes. I'm not sure what all that is about, but it gave me inspiration, so it's all good.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. We know this already, yes?

**Ingredients: **SasuNaru, shounen-ai, sprinkles of Japanese, minor swearing, tomatoes, etc.

**Japanese: **(not necessarily an exact translation)

Tadaima: "I'm home"

Dobe: "stupid/idiot/dead last" (Sasuke calls Naruto this)

Okaeri: "welcome home"

Teme: "bastard" (Naruto calls Sasuke this)

Usuratonkachi: "idiot" (Sasuke calls Naruto this)

Enjoy!

--

"Tadaima."

Sasuke heard a muffled yell from the bedroom. He rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to put down the groceries. The thudding of quick, heavy footsteps approached and Naruto skidded into the room.

"Dobe, don't rocket around the place like that. You'll knock something over."

Naruto stuck out his lower lip stubbornly. "I was gonna say okaeri, but now I'm reconsidering."

"Whatever. Just come help me put these away."

He gave a "hmph," but went to help anyway. As Sasuke stored away the eggs, Naruto came upon a bag of tomatoes.

"Tomatoes _again_?" he said exasperatedly. "I hate tomatoes."

"I like them."

He dropped the bag. Sasuke came back to take something else, then realized Naruto was staring at him with his mouth open. "What?"

"You… _like_…?" He was stunned.

"I'm not a robot, dobe. I have my tastes."

He looked at Sasuke, then the tomatoes, then back to Sasuke. The raven was starting to get that annoyed look.

"We've been sharing an apartment for this long and you haven't figured that out yet? Geez, you really are a moron."

His tone of voice snapped Naruto back to life. "I'm not a moron, teme!" he retorted. "You're the one who's going around pretending nothing will faze him; what was I supposed to think? How was I supposed to know?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed. He shut the refrigerator door with a snap – Naruto never understood how Sasuke could get it to do that, considering the rubber edge – and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled after him. " 'Help put the stuff away' doesn't mean 'do it all yourself!' "

"I'm going out," Sasuke said shortly. Naruto heard the door click shut.

He frowned. Sasuke was such a bastard. He knew he shouldn't leave Naruto to put away the things, because Naruto was messy by nature and Sasuke was a neat-freak. When he came back he'd start bitching at Naruto about how everything was in the wrong place. Naruto stubbornly began shoving the groceries into the fridge and the pantry, not caring where he put them – hell, he put them wherever just to spite Sasuke. He stuffed the plastic grocery bag in the box in which they kept them, not bothering to tie it up as the others had been so they would be kept apart. He then trudged back to the bedroom.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a bedroom. Sasuke's side of the room was, obviously, freakishly clean. His clothes in the closet were hung in order depending on whether they were top or bottom, short or long. Naruto didn't doubt they would have been arranged according to colour as well if Sasuke had had enough variation of that. Sasuke's desk was spotless. His papers were stacked and filed neatly, different piles for different things. His books were in alphabetical order. The only reason the whole bed was neat was because they shared it. They hadn't found the need to have two beds when they could cope with one, even if sometimes one of them ended up sleeping on the couch.

Naruto's side of the room was – well, Sasuke called it a pigsty, but Naruto didn't think it was _that_ bad, especially since Sasuke couldn't stand the lack of order and occasionally ended up cleaning Naruto's side of the room too. He hadn't recently, though. Naruto's clothes were flung pell-mell into the closet, on the floor, over his chair. Random papers and books were spread over his desk. His bags were thrown unceremoniously on the floor. Sasuke had insisted that Naruto take the half of the room farthest from the door, otherwise he'd have to trip over the mess that wasn't his.

Naruto tossed himself on his back onto the bed, rumpling up the creaseless sheets Sasuke had made up that morning. He stuck his hands under his head and stared at the blank ceiling. All he could hear were the echoes of their short conversation a few minutes ago.

"_We've been sharing an apartment for this long and you haven't figured that out yet?"_

"_You're the one who's going around pretending nothing will faze him; what was I supposed to think? How was I supposed to know?"_

He blinked.

"_How was I supposed to know?"_

"_You haven't figured that out yet?"_

"…_supposed to think?"_

He swung his arms forward, letting the momentum pull him upright._ Damn Sasuke, why can't he just out and say it for once in his life?_

Naruto went to his desk and flung papers around until he found his key. He headed out and was about to lock the door when he remembered something. He smirked, then went back inside to grab something before leaving.

He knew where to find Sasuke. The lake hidden in the forest was a favourite place for them, and Sasuke often went there to think. Sure enough, Naruto spotted the Uchiha sitting on a rock, staring out at the lake. Naruto crept up behind him.

Something large, hard, and heavy bounced off the top of Sasuke's head. He started. A tomato fell into his lap. Another rolled past him and down toward the lake.

"Damn, that one wasn't ripe enough."

Sasuke whipped around. Naruto pulled some more tomatoes from his pockets and chucked them. Sasuke leapt out of the way and the tomatoes splattered against the rocks below.

"What the hell are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke hissed angrily.

Naruto laced his fingers together behind his head, stuck his elbows up, and made an "I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't care" face. "You need to learn how to talk about things, y'know that, teme?"

Sasuke glared at him. Naruto sat down on a rock and patted the space next to him. Sasuke reluctantly sat.

"You know I'm not a genius, Sasuke," Naruto said. His tone held no trace of his usual buoyant attitude. "You can't throw vague hints at me and expect me to understand you."

He grunted, but said nothing.

Naruto sighed. "Look. I'm… I'm sorry, okay? I said the wrong thing."

The raven looked at him. Neither of them ever backed down. Neither gave in, said it was their fault, apologized. Naruto must have really meant it. He smiled a little. "Apology accepted."

Naruto smiled too. They sat there for a while, staring out at the lake together. Naruto was generally talkative, but when this kind of thing happened, he knew that silence was easier understood than words.

But even under those circumstances, the hyperactive ninja could only stay still for so long. He stood up.

"You gonna stay here?" he asked Sasuke.

"Mm."

" 'Kay." He began to walk, then realized he still had one tomato left. Pulling it out of his pocket, he felt it – definitely ripe enough. A wicked grin spread across his face. He turned, aimed, and pelted it at Sasuke. It hit him square on the back and splattered, sending him jerking forward, juice and seeds splashing on his shirt.

Naruto burst out laughing. The look on Sasuke's face – and, of course, his general look when covered in tomato – was priceless.

"Goddamnit, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke shouted. He tackled Naruto and they both fell into the grass.

"Ow! That hurt, teme," Naruto whined.

Sasuke got onto all fours above him. "Aw, muffin," he said in mock pity. "Let me kiss it better for you." He knew it couldn't possibly be Naruto's lips that were hurting, but he kissed them anyway. Naruto, even as oblivious as he was, had seen this coming, and kissed back. Of course neither was going to back down. That was how it always was. Sasuke pressed his tongue against Naruto's teeth, but he kept them stubbornly shut. But Sasuke knew Naruto's weakness. He scratched ever so lightly against Naruto's side. The blonde tried to squirm away, but Sasuke just tickled him more. Naruto giggled, then laughed, and at that moment Sasuke shoved his tongue in. They wrestled for a few moments, then gradually slowed down, the kiss turning more passionate, more delicate. They revelled in each other's taste, exploring the inside of each other's mouths. Only when they felt their lungs protesting did they break apart, panting.

"Y'know, Sasuke," said Naruto quietly, staring into the other's eyes and smiling, "You were wrong. I know what you like."

"Yeah?" Although his voice was soft, there was still a hint of a challenge in his tone. "What?"

"Me."

Sasuke lay down on top of Naruto, his head next to the blonde's, and kissed his forehead. He smirked. "Can't argue with you there."

Naruto put his arms around Sasuke, then pulled a face and wiped his hands on the grass. "You're covered in tomato."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours for buying them."

"Touché."

Naruto laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day Uchiha Sasuke gave in."

"Well since you apologized earlier, now we're even."

Naruto's stomach growled so loudly they both felt it as well as heard it. "It's nearly dinnertime."

Sasuke reluctantly got up. "I was gonna make tomato and eggs."

"Uh… about that…" Naruto said nervously, sitting up as well and averting his eyes, "I kinda… well… We don't have any more tomatoes." He glanced out at the rocks, where bits of skin, juice, and seeds were splattered here and there.

Sasuke blinked, mouth open to speak, but unable to find words. Then he closed it again and just shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I'll think of something else, then. Come on."

"You're not afraid to walk through the village covered in tomato?" he asked jokingly as they stood and made their way home.

"It's better than walking through there shirtless. But if you do this again I swear I'll beat you senseless."

"If I do it again or not depends on whether I'm equipped," said Naruto innocently.

Sasuke just snorted. To Naruto's delight, however, their apartment was devoid of tomatoes for some time afterward.

--

There you have it. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I enjoy a good dose of feedback. I'm not afraid of criticism, so feel free to tell me what you think needs improving.

- Hexephra


End file.
